1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to text editing systems, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method, an article of manufacture and apparatus for performing spelling analysis.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer-based text editors can be found in word processors and spreadsheets for providing spelling and grammar correction. One purpose of document checking software is to assist a person in producing a high quality document without spelling and grammar mistakes. Implicit in producing a high quality document is that corrections be made in the least amount of time and that the software be able to accurately detect a user's mistakes.
Conventional spell and grammar checking software analyze a user's document for errors by comparing the words in the user's document to the words in the software's database. If words in the user's document do not match words in the software's database, the user's words are highlighted, and the user is given the option to change the word.
However, one problem with conventional spell and grammar checking software is that the software analyzes a user's document with no reference to a user's spelling habits. For instance, a user may have a habit of typing the word “an” rather than the word “and”. Since the word is spelled correctly, the word would not be detected by a conventional software.
A second problem with conventional spell and grammar checking software is the inability of the software to detect a user's problem words. For instance, the two sentences, “Thomas and Eagle went to the store” and “Thomas an Eagle went to the store” are both grammatically correct. Hence, conventional software would not be able to detect the user's problem words “and” and “an”. Therefore, the user would have to manually detect the correction. This results in inefficient use of time and lost productivity for the user.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method, an article of manufacture and apparatus for providing spelling analysis in an efficient manner.